


Letters to the Madam

by jinxkittycat, SwimmingTiger



Series: SSO Wild West AU [4]
Category: Star Stable, Star Stable Online
Genre: SSO Wild West AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxkittycat/pseuds/jinxkittycat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwimmingTiger/pseuds/SwimmingTiger
Summary: Zoe Starr writes of her adventures to Madam Miranda, asking for advice from her on what she should do when she faces conflict.





	1. The First Letter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Act III: Revolution/Resolution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363484) by [Burgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie), [ClaraDiamondsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraDiamondsong/pseuds/ClaraDiamondsong), [clightlee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clightlee/pseuds/clightlee), [copperheadpony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperheadpony/pseuds/copperheadpony), [eyeskillercold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeskillercold/pseuds/eyeskillercold), [NumiTuziNeru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NumiTuziNeru/pseuds/NumiTuziNeru), [Shadowlord13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowlord13/pseuds/Shadowlord13), [SwimmingTiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwimmingTiger/pseuds/SwimmingTiger), [willownorthbook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willownorthbook/pseuds/willownorthbook), [ZDusk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDusk/pseuds/ZDusk), [Zebrablanket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebrablanket/pseuds/Zebrablanket). 



Dear Miranda,

I’m thrilled to finally have the chance to sit down and write you a proper letter now that I have found a place to gather my thoughts in New York. You would not believe how eventful this journey has been. 

The train ride was long and generally uncomfortable. In one week the train broke down twice, and one of the times it was in the middle of nowhere. Luckily we were not entirely stranded, and all turned out well. Of course, that may have been obvious by my previous statements informing you that I made it to my destination. Aside from the breakdowns, I had many drunken invitations from men who saw me fit for a travelling companion to join them in the saloon car. I suppose I can’t get away from this anywhere that I go, can I? One man asked on four separate occasions to join me during the trip. It was amusing at first, but quickly grew irritating as he pushed to make conversation. I managed to rid myself of him after bringing up the new book I was reading. (I think you’d quite enjoy the works of Jules Verne, it’s fascinating.) Funny how men will so suddenly lose interest as soon as you try to have an intellectual conversation about something they were expecting, hm?

These interruptions didn’t continue for much longer thankfully. I found a travel companion of my own. His name is Mario and he’s really quite the wonderful conversationalist. He told me all of his time New Jorvik, and how he came from France to travel the states in hopes to expand his education in astronomy. And you thought my obsession with the stars was bad, he knows far more than I could ever dream of learning. We spoke for hours straight about the mysteries of the cosmos. 

Speaking of which, I need to ask a favor. The next chance you get, would you ask around town to see if anyone knows of these sort of mysterious stones? Mario says that he discovered them after the events that took place all those years ago. I’ll include a rough sketch of them at the end of this letter to give you some reference. I find that it may be no coincidence considering the… mystic nature of some of the events. Some stones have very interesting runes in them. As far as Mario knows or can tell, they were not hand carved. I’d love to hear back any information the town may have about these stones. It’s truly fascinating. 

Mario has also promised me that he would stay close in New York. You can take come amount of comfort in knowing that I won’t be going through this all alone. Oh Miranda, he’s told me such great things about the libraries in New York. I was absolutely infatuated and I hadn’t even gotten there yet! He described multistory buildings filled with shelves that seemed to contain endless amounts of books! It’s like a dream, truly. 

All this aside, I do also have something I need to ask your advice about. 

On my first day in New York, I met a girl. She was being thrown onto the street after being fired from her job. Out of kindness I helped her gather her scattered things when her previous employer through them out with her. She was very thoughtful in offering for Mario and I to stay with her for the night, as we were quickly running out of daylight. She even found a place for Luna to stay. Taking my Luna and Mario into account, I took her offer. But… While she seemed nice enough at first, I’m concerned about her heritage… 

Her name is Mica Stoneground, and she confirmed that she is indeed related to the same man that helped cause New Jorvik grief all those years ago. Miranda, I’m so conflicted. While her intentions seem genuine and kind, I just don’t know whether I can trust her. You see, I could let her relations pass off, as I know that one should not be judged on that alone, but there’s something that doesn’t feel right about her. Something I just can’t place. It’s a feeling that weighs on my chest and lays in my stomach. This may just be my paranoia, but she also has a room in her apartment that is locked tight. A little odd, is it not? She doesn’t use it as a bedroom. When we arrive I took her “bed,” which was just a mattress that was on the floor shoved into a corner. It doesn’t feel right. Her excuse doesn’t exactly make much sense either. You see, she says that it’s an electrical problem that her landlord has been neglecting to fix. Miranda, the girl worked as an electrical engineer, I’m sure that if she has an electrical issue she could fix it herself. My curiosity is unbearable on top of this unplaceable feeling.

Please Miranda, I need your opinion. I need your guidance. I feel so lost and unsure of myself. 

I look forward to hearing from you, and I miss you dearly. Give my regards to the girls, and Jamie. And Cookie! Tell him I miss his meals and would give anything to have some of his food again. 

I’ll write to you again soon, I hope. 

-Zoe Starr


	2. Dear Miss Starr

My dearest Miss Starr, 

How very delighted I was to receive your letter, in part because I was looking forward to your correspondence and word of your adventures, and just the tiniest bit due to the handsome new pony express boy, Derek. He is quite the charmer. Though I shall have to partake in peeks and mild flirtations only, as Mr. Applesky has finally seen fit to move into the Casita with Rose and I. It has only taken him some years, but what he lacks in haste he more than makes up for in tenderness. But enough of that. It fills my heart to hear of your safe passage to New York. Papa Richard (My dear uncle, the ex-Pinkerton man), made the East sound just dreadful in its blossoming from small villages to larger and larger cities. In its industry and factories and masses of people. The open range here is much preferred. Keep close to that Mario. You know, and I know, you can handle yourself quite well, but still and all, its much safer to travel in the company of a man. Unfortunately. 

Little Rose is fine and well and has just finished her schooling. She was as fond of Miss Dawnright as she was of you. And of Jasper and Mrs. Holdsworth and Cleo and Serafina. And cats (still). Rest assured you have made an outstanding choice in your predecessor. Or she is an exceptionally loving child. Perhaps both? It feels as though the townsfolk are still in the process of building what we lost. Everyone so busy busy busy all the time. (For once in their lives everyone is minded their own business, gossip is at an all time slow and I am S U F F E R I N G). But do please pardon my pettiness, darling. Perhaps it is not still rebuilding, but progress, as we grow little by little, yet remain a small and lovely town. We damn near had to reconstruct the whole front of the Calico, as the amount of bullet holes (in addition to the mysterious purple explosive element), left it rather draftier that one would like. But Cookie is a great help. And the girls themselves have done a tremendous amount, taking up hammers and nails and planks as if they were born carpenters. It will be fully restored (and being utilized for newer more respectable endeavors) by the time you come back for a visit I wager. 

Now let's see. You had mentioned the strange rune stones in your letters, and after inquiring with two of the oldest Jorvikians that I am acquainted with, I have entreated Mrs. Holdsworth to transcribe the runes that she knew and remembered. Enclosed are all 43 pages that she did recall (She said there were a few that she knew she was forgetting). The only problem I can see is her writing is so very tiny. At any rate, I hope it helps some. 

As for your other request, well. Playing at being coy and flirtatious were specialties of mine, but I think in the event that you are trying to woo a woman, directness and straightforwardness are your friend. And as for her quirks- It might seem a bit odd that she has rooms she is not using (especially in New York where "room" would be a precious commodity, from what I hear), but remember all women have, and are entitled to, their secrets. You should respect that! I personally do not understand your worries about her living situation. Perhaps you are just accustomed to the fineries here at the Calico and anything less is disappointing. But remember the Calico held a great amount of secrets in her walls- most of which were advantageous to its inhabitants. To me, it sounds as if the two of you have a connection, for her to trust you so quickly and vice versa. Be a pal. Get to know her. Express a- general desire to spend time with her. Engage her in things you like to do! Invite her to have a rousing discussion of books or philosophy. Or for a game of chess. You never seemed to have an issue speaking with the girls here. And they loved chats with you! Do not let your anxious heart convince you that you are a tongue tied, paranoid dullard. Look at you, out traveling and exploring, that is just marvelous! If she doesn't see that, she doesn't deserve you. 

On a sadder note, I had taken a year or so to travel. Not a pleasure trip, but a hunt of sorts. A visit with my mother found her well and fine, though she admitted that our mutual friend is still on the lam and may have found himself in trouble once more. I followed those damned purple trees to and fro from Sacramento to Mexico City almost, and have seen hide nor hair of him. Of course, we could have passed en route from either place. And he mentioned Nevada, but I have yet to gather up the gumption to visit my brother there. The desert (and his wife) holds very little appeal for me. I should hope that he brings his sons West before long, as I would like to meet my nephews. 

And I did, however, find the man that I was more then acquainted with some years back. Rumor had it he was attacked by bandits while coming back from the Klondike with a fair amount of gold. I had thought him dead or returned to the tamer streets of Boston. Turns out he gave up gold mining, and took to riding as a guard with wagons carrying fair shares of ore. In a fit of guilt, he paid over a certain sum to myself, begging my pardon for the sins of his past. He also said to share it with our daughter, "should she turn up again". I won't pardon him, forgiveness is not and has never been in my nature, but accepted it, and have included some of the money here. As I am unaware as to how you propose to employ yourself there, I hope this will be of some assistance until you do. Hoping it arrives safely and intact. 

As for me, it seems every day I am bidding farewell to another of my girls. Molly and Frances the miner celebrated their five year anniversary this past weekend. He found a silver vein and is quite wealthy now. Both in money and love, as he is still quite infatuation with our little Irish lass. Lisbeth, my dear younger "sister", has finished her medical training and met a lovely gentleman from South America. They want to move north but are staying with my mother now as they plan their wedding and future. I await letters from Penelope and Leigh, who have gone off with a set of brothers to meet parents back east, and am glad for the girls who did stay. But now we are occupied only with rebuilding, so I will write another time with the progress on that. 

Cookie sends his love. He makes too much food these days, and I am growing in girth. Please do visit and save me from this fate! 

Until next time my dearest. 

Stay safe and be good. 

Or as good as one can 

Love, 

Your Miranda


	3. Dear Madam Miranda

Dear Miranda,

I was quite literally jumping with joy when I received your anxiously awaited response. You and your affection to dashing young men, I must say I do not envy you in the slightest in that regard. Oh, I always had a feeling you and Jamie would become more. There was such an obvious attraction between the both of you anyone could see it from a mile away. And with Mario, I shall stay. I don’t think I’ll be leaving his side anytime soon. He really is a true companion whom I’ve taken quite the liking to. He’s managed to keep me on my feet in this city. This crazy… unforgiving city…

I’m glad to hear that little Rose has managed to complete her studies! She was a bright little one. One of the brightest in the class I’d say! But don’t tell any of the other students that. They’re all wonderful and it’s a relief to know that Diana, and the students, are adjusting well to the sudden change. Of course, I had full faith in her, but I can’t help but worry about the little ones, you know? Every day I think of them and my heart aches to see them again. To see their bright and cheery smiles as they come to class. 

I’ve told you before and I’ll tell you again: gossip is a nasty addiction that you really must quit… Although I will admit that a little indulgence never hurt anyone. You will keep me updated on the more exciting stuff, won’t you? 

You certainly weren’t kidding when you said her writing was tiny. Thankfully I’m accustomed to all sorts of different handwriting. With a little effort, I should be able to translate it. I owe you for this.

It has been a few weeks and the most exciting thing to have happened is my job search. I did secure a small job at a nearby library that pays very little but is just enough to get by paying for food, and services for dear Luna. You were right, I should have just left her in New Jorvick. It would have been so much simpler. Then again, when have I ever been known to do things the simple way? Otherwise, I’ve been picking up some change doing portraits and small performances in the streets. I spend my off-days writing and studying mostly. Mario is hard at it most days with the Astrological Society so I rarely see him except for our late night study sessions at the library where we have been trying to decipher Mrs. Holdsworth and hope for an answer to our ever-increasing list of questions. These starstones really are perplexing. 

I’m afraid the rest of your letter referring to my issue perplexed me. Her poor living conditions are not what is bothering me. You should know by now that to me any conditions is better than none at all. If you are insinuating that I may be trying to court Miss Stoneground or vice versa, you are gravely mistaken. I haven’t the slightest interest in her or anyone for that matter. It is lost on me how you would mistake my feelings of what I think to be hesitation and suspicion as an attraction. I know I haven’t exactly had much experience in that area, but that is most certainly not the case. After all, she shares a name with the man who assisted in the attempted total destruction of our home! I don’t know if I want to find out whether this trait has been passed down through the generations. The more I write the deeper this feeling of anxiety and regret grows in me that I’m even staying with her at all!

I will admit, however, that in the last few weeks since I sent you my last letter Mica has proven herself as a more than useful… I don’t think I’d use the word companion, as I would prefer to not keep her too close what with my suspicions of her still weighing on me slightly. There was a brief situation, which I assure you will never happen again, where I strayed from her while she was showing me the way to a possible job opportunity. In my defense, I will say that she did take a route that was long and I had grown weary of any possible ill-intentions Miss Stoneground may have been planning. My impatience and distrust led me to wander away so that I may find my own way to the library she told me was always looking for new workers. I figured this job would be an easy way to acquire a decent wage and an optimal space for researching the star stones for Mario until I could get my footing elsewhere. It felt like she was trying to keep me from that. 

As for this “connection” you think we have, it is my belief that you are completely misreading the situation. I’ll try not to take offense by your using the term “dullard” when defining me. I will spend as much time with her as I see necessary to continue getting by here in New York until I can get a place of my own. That is the only connection Miss Stoneground and I will ever have with each other, I can assure you of that. 

All that aside, I miss you dearly. 

Send my regards to everyone. I look forward to hearing from you again. 

-Zoe


End file.
